there for you
by Vinsmoke
Summary: Mereka hanya dua orang remaja penuh gejolak yang berlindung dibalik kata sahabat. (ChanBaek/Baekyeol)


there for you

* * *

"Hey hey Baekhyun, dengarkan..."

Baekhyun melirik pemuda di sampingnya, dan menggeleng keras. Sungguh, ia baru tahu bahwa pengaruh sekaleng bir bisa sebegitu dahsyatnya bagi Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang kini tengah berjalan sempoyongan.

Padahal mereka masih umur delapan belas. Demi Tuhan!

Ini semua karena pesta dengan judul palsu yakni "Belajar bersama" yang diadakan di kediaman Jongin. Baekhyun tertipu. Hanya karena beberapa rekan kutu buku lainnya ikut bergabung (sebut saja Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon), ia menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol untuk pergi. Padahal, alasan klasik semacam belajar bersama itu sudah jelas bohong belaka. Bahkan Chanyeol dan kawannya yang lain sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari.

"Hik!" Masih suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun belum mau bersuara karena ia muak. Ia benci fakta dimana hanya dirinya satu-satunya mahluk yang bisa membawa Chanyeol pulang ke rumah. Jongin menolak sebab kakaknya mendadak menelpon akan pulang -yang mana saat itu pesta bir langsung dihentikan. Sementara rumah Chanyeol sendiri tidak mungkin. Anak itu bisa mati mengenaskan apabila pulang dalam keadaan setengah waras begini. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah Baekhyun, yang mana ayah dan ibunya jarang ada di rumah. Begitupun kakaknya. Jadi apa boleh buat.

Walaupun hasrat untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol terkapar di tengah jalan amatlah tinggi.

"...aku selalu ingin pergi ke pesta pernikahan yang antimainstream..." Kata Chanyeol, diikuti cegukan. Baekhyun yang masih mendengarkan ingin sekali melempar sepatu ke wajahnya.

"Berhenti berbicara!"

"...Coba kau bayangkan, hik! Kalau kau datang ke pesta pernikahan, saat ditanya 'apa kau bersedia?', dan calon mempelainya malah menjawab 'tidak'...Hhahahaha bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Chanyeol tertawa-tawa setelahnya.

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun paham. Niatnya, Chanyeol ingin melucu dan mengajaknya tertawa. Tapi maaf, Baekhyun tidak suka lelucon orang mabuk.

"Bagus. Bagus sekali. Bagaimana kalau aku juga bilang begitu jika kita menikah nanti?"

Seketika Chanyeol berhenti mabuk.

* * *

Mereka punya banyak kesamaan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Entah soal hobi, kebiasaan, bahkan yang lebih kompleks yaitu cinta. Secara kebetulan, mereka berdua tidak beruntung dalam perkara ini. Mungkin, hal tersebut bisa menjadi pemicu kenapa mereka masih bisa bersahabat. Bahkan dari SD hingga SMA.

"Aku ditolak lagi." Chanyeol curhat di malam ketika mereka berdua main basket di depan halaman rumah.

"Aku justru kaget kalau kau diterima." Jawaban Baekhyun sadis seperti biasa.

"Kau sendiri masih jomblo!" Ledek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melempar bola ke atas ring dengan santai. "Aku single. Itu berbeda kalau kau mau tahu."

"Sama saja. Sama-sama tidak punya pacar. Itu artinya kau tidak laku di kalangan perempuan."

"Barusan bicara atau kentut ya?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Padahal aku tidak kurang dalam segi apapun. Tampan iya, kaya juga iya. Kurang apa lagi aku?"

"Kurang waras."

"Apa mungkin karena kita terlalu dekat ya?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?"

"Mungkin saja banyak perempuan yang berpikir kalau kita ini homosek -KENAPA KAU MELEMPAR BOLANYA PADAKU, BAEKHYUN? SIALAN! HENTIKAN! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau dikatai homo -KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

* * *

Sesekali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa saling perhatian satu sama lain.

"Kau ini jangan sok kuat. Badanmu sudah seperti tulang yang hanya dibungkus kulit. Tidak usah segala lupa sarapan hanya karena takut ketinggalan bus."

Chanyeol mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tidak karuan. Di depannya terbaring Byun Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat pasi serta keringat dingin. Chanyeol tidak berniat memarahi orang sakit. Tapi karena ini Baekhyun, ia merasa perlu untuk melakukannya, entah untuk alasan apa.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Aku sekarat, tolol." Baekhyun, meski masih lemas, namun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ucapan pedas yang senantiasa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Orang sekarat tidak ada yang bicara."

"Aku ingin sekali menghajarmu."

Chanyeol tidak peduli, masih ditatapinya Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Lima menit yang lalu, adalah ketika Chanyeol berada di toilet hendak merokok. Secara tiba-tiba seorang teman menginformasikan bahwa Baekhyun ambruk. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia membuang seketika rokoknya ke tong sampah dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang kesehatan. Tidak jelas apa tujuannya, tapi ia merasa bertanggung jawab. Atas Baekhyun.

Lalu disinilah ia sekarang. Menahan emosi. Namun masih mencoba beradu argumen dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membelikanmu roti." Ujar Chanyeol ngotot. "Sebanyak mungkin, sampai perutmu menggembung."

"Percuma, makanannya akan keluar lagi." Baekhyun yang malas berdebat, menjelaskan kondisinya. Ini maag. Dan ia sudah sangat hafal dengan gejala yang kerap dialaminya ini. Baekhyun hanya perlu istirahat. Sungguh.

"Kalau begitu akan kumasukan lagi." Chanyeol masih ngotot. Pokoknya perut Baekhyun harus terisi. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Akan kumuntahkan di bajumu."

"Terserah! Aku akan ke kantin sekarang."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Bahkan adik kelas yang tak sengaja lewat pun ia pelototi, saking emosinya dia sekarang.

Menyerah dengan keadaan, Baekhyun akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Sebelum Chanyeol menghilang sepenuhnya, ia masih sempat berteriak,

"Jangan lupa belikan aku jus!"

* * *

Suatu hari, hujan lebat mengguyur seluruh kota.

Di halte, hanya tersisa dua orang mahluk adam yang masih setia menunggu bus. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Satunya menggerutu karena lupa membawa payung. Satunya lagi masih bersantai menikmati hujan.

"Sial. Celanaku jadi kotor." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk celana seragam sekolahnya yang terciprat air.

"Dan aku heran masih ada saja manusia yang duduk tenang dalam situasi ini." Baekhyun menyindir seseorang.

Sadar bahwa hanya dirinya yang berdiri bersama Baekhyun sekarang, Chanyeol menyahut santai. "Lalu aku harus apa? Bertelanjang sambil main hujan-hujanan seperti orang sinting?"

Memang benar sih, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang selain menunggu. Oh, Baekhyun hanya mencari seseorang untuk diomeli. Chanyeol tahu itu karena sang sahabat hanya sedang mencari pelampiasan atas kekesalnnya yang lupa membawa payung –dan cuaca. Cuaca yang amat dibenci oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh sial, aku tidak akan menonton berita ramalan cuaca lagi. Bahkan jika pembawa beritanya adalah G-Dragon. Aku bersumpah." Umpat Baekhyun saking kesalnya. (Padahal G-Dragon sendiri adalah idolanya).

"Berhentilah mengumpat pada berita ramalan. Mereka bukan Tuhan, mana bisa mengatur cuaca." Chanyeol masih tenang.

"Aku berhak mengumpat dengan mulutku sendiri."

"Tapi yang dengar aku. Telingaku iritasi."

"Hah? Iritasi bagaima-"

"BERISIK!"

Baekhyun tertegun.

Bukan karena nada suara Chanyeol, melainkan tindakan si tinggi setelahnya. Tubuh Baekhyun ditarik ke belakang, dan dipaksa berhimpitan dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa keluar sebab Chanyeol memasukkan tubuh kecilnyanya ke dalam jaket yang tengah ia pakai.

Chanyeol menarik risleting jaketnya ke atas. Membuat dagunya secara otomatis terantuk dengan pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kuharap kau berhenti mengoceh karena kita sudah hangat sekarang."

Setelahnya, Baekhyun benar-benar diam dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Bukan karena rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan itu.

Melainkan karena perlakuan _hangat_ Chanyeol terhadapnya.

* * *

 **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun**

 **Mereka hanya dua orang remaja penuh gejolak yang berlindung dibalik kata sahabat.**

* * *

Jadi ketagihan bikin short story chanbaek gini haha. Makasih buat senpai-senpai yang udah review di ff chanbaek perdana saya. Wah, sambutannya cukup baik. Tapi sayang buat ff yang kemarin saya belum kepikiran untuk bikin sekuel hehe. Mian.


End file.
